The Dark Lord's Desire
by PureBlood Vampira
Summary: The Dark Lord has his eyes set on a special lady. What happens when the Dark Lord begins to have feelings for her, but her heart and feelings belong to another? Will everyone come out of this alive, and can He Who Must Not Be Named love?
1. First Glance

**Narcissa's POV**

The sudden clamp of thunder and flash of lightening brought Narcissa back into reality. Unfortunately, it was not the reality she was accustomed. This reality was dark and riddled with fear and uncertainty. This new world was a stark contrast to the old world in which she had practically been pureblood royalty. She was born a Black, and later bacome a Malfoy. Even the scandal of her older sister marrying a mudblood could not put a blemish upon her name. Narcissa thought that being a Black was good, but being a Malfoy was GREAT! People feared, loved, envied, and respected her. Not to mention, she was beautiful. Beauty is never a bad hand to be dealt, but when it brought unwarranted attention, and then beauty in itself could be a curse.

At first, I paid the stares no attention. I mean in this world, the Death Eaters, I am of no concern to anyone but Lucius', and rightfully so, I am after all his wife. If it was any other Death Eater, I would have banished it from my mind, I get looks from the male Death Eaters all of the time. But this is different, it is him. He is not just any Death Eater. He looks at me as if deep in thought. Sometimes, I catch him staring as if he is a famished man and I am his oasis in a forgotten desert. I shake this thought from my mind. How could such a creature know love, much less lust? But the look in his eyes, those lust filled looks scare me. Those looks cause me to shudder inwardly. Those cold empty eyes scanning me from head to toe. Even when he thinks I'm not watching, I can see him. I can feel him. I can feel his gaze upon me at every meeting. Even in the bath, I can feel him watching. It has often dawned on me whether or not I should tell Lucius. But then again what could he do, especially given his current status of Voldemort's least favorite. Furthermore, I am now of little concern to him when it comes to regaining his post as the Dark Lord's most loyal and trusted servant. But then again, this is nothing new to me. Draco and I have always been second to the Dark Lord.

**Voldemort's POV**

She knows I am watching. Why this thrills me, I am unsure of the answer to that question. She is very beautiful, I often find myself wondering while I fuck Bellatrix what does her sister taste like? Does she scream? Does that fool of a husband even know how to satisfy a woman like her?

There she is, sitting there next to that fool, Lucius, and that psycho, Bellatrix. How she came to be married to him and related to Bellatrix, is beyond my scope of knowledge. Even in her fear, that woman is epitome of regality. Her skin is like porcelain- flawless. I have to...no I will make her mine. I will possess her entirely.

**Part I: The Meeting at the Manor**

Lord Voldemort was furious with the Malfoys. The father was a failure, and not mention the son. He was just as disappointing. Now, as for Narcissa that was different. She was different. She was beautiful, obedient, and loyal. She was everything a dark lord could and did value in a woman. If he had the desire for one. To his and Nagini's amazement, these days he did. Even an entity such as himself did not find solace in an empty bed. Nagini didn't count. He desired flesh and warmth. He desired to lie between a woman's legs and bring pleasure, something he rarely did.

Narcissa was scared and pissed off. This was Lucius' fault. He should have severed ties with this creature long ago. Now, her son was scared out of his mind and her home had been invaded by trash. Even she, a woman of her status, was reduced to begging...begging. Even in dire needs begging was beneath a Black, but when it came to the safety of her son, her only child, pride could be thrown to the four winds. If the Dark Lord did not kill Lucius after this she would. She could have strangled him right then and there. While waiting for some of the lesser Death Eaters to arrive, out of the corner of her eye, she could not help but notice Voldemort looking at her and slightly grinning. This caused Narcissa to shift slightly in her seat.

"Ah, Severus. I was beginning to worry you had lost your way. Come, we've saved you a seat," said Voldemort as he used his bony hand to motion toward an empty chair. Only one away from himself. With Severus seated the meeting commenced.

The woman floating above the table, the invasion of her home, and the pathic way her sister was brown-nosing her way back into his favor and his bed made her physically ill. Instead of listening to this vermin, she made the safest choice and chose to ignore everything around her.

"Lucius, I require your wand," Voldemort said with a smirk on his face and extending a claw like hand. With a look of shame and defeat, Lucius handed over his wand.

Narcissa looked from Lucius to Voldemort, who stopped admiring his new wand to give Narcissa a quick wink before turning his attention to Ms. Burbage dangling above the table. Voldemort couldn't help himself. She was a very beautiful lady. It wouldn't be long before she would be screaming out his name in passion. It would be his touch she longed for not that pitiful excuse of a husband that sat next to her.

**1 Week later**

Narcissa was sitting in the study alone wondering about the implications of the meeting that had taken place earlier that week. She could have sworn that the Dark Lord had not only grinned, but winked at her as well. That scared her. She knew, from what Bellatrix told her, the Dark Lord was quite the lover between the sheets, but it was Bellatrix. She of course would have the highest opinion about him. It made her sick to her stomach. A knock at the door interrupted her thoughts.

"Who is it?" Narcissa said putting her cup of tea back on the tray.

"Ugh..it's me darling," Lucius said as he eased his head around the door followed by the rest of his body. "It's the Dark Lord, he wants to see us."

"Us, what do you mean us? I am not a death eater, and you mean you and Draco." Narcissa replied with an edge of curiosity in her voice.

"No, you and me, that us, Narcissa," Lucius said licking his dry lips and glancing down at the floor. "So, hurry up," he snapped and slammed the door.

A few minutes later, Narcissa and Lucius where both standing outside of the Dark Lord's bedroom door.

"Ah, come in." said Voldemort as he waved his wand opening the door and allowing the frighten couple to enter.

Both did as they were told and knelt down at his bare feet. Not one of them dared to look up at him. Both of them were too anxious about the reason why they were there in the first place to take in the recently re-decorated room.

Before speaking Voldemort began to pace back and forth in front of the fire place. He was unsure of how to demand what he wanted. He did not want her to be frighten of him. The sex is much better when they are willing and not afraid. Voldemort stopped pacing and stood in front of Lucius.

"The reason why I called for both of you tonight has to do with a personal matter."

"My Lord," Lucius mustered up the courage to say while still staring at the floor, "we will help in anyway we can. Your comfort is of our upmost concern." Narcissa kneeled motionless staring at the floor.

Voldemort grinned and fixed his gaze upon Narcissa. "No, this is not a matter for 'we,' Lucius but a matter for her."

With that both Lucius and Narcissa jerked the gazes up from the floor and locked them on a impassive Dark Lord.

"What do you mean, I am not a Death Eater. I don't know what use I could be." Narcissa said as fear became prominent in her voice.

Lord Voldemort gave a slight chuckle and stepped forward and cupped Narcissa's face in his right hand.

"You will be of great use...to me." After caressing her cheek he let her face go and focused his attention to an overcome with shock Lucius.

"I maybe the Dark Lord, but I am man. I have needs that only a woman can fulfill, you do understand, Lucius?"

**Please bear with me I am doing a bit of revision on the earlier chapters. Thank you all for reading, reviewing and being patient with me. I will this soon. I am tired of this love affair lingering over my head.**


	2. Stay

"My Lord, please I know that I have failed you, but please I beg you don't take it out on her." By this time Narcissa was breathing heavily not really paying attention to the dialogue between her husband and the Dark Lord.

"Is it not enough, you have already humiliated me in my own home, you don't have to defile my wife!"

"How dare you speak to me that way, I am your master, and due to your recent failures you're lucky I don't have her passed around among the death eaters! Not to mention the fact that your wife here," Voldemort gestured to Narcissa who had yet to say anything, "disobeyed me by asking Severus to babysit your brat. I should hand her over to him! God knows he deserves payment for completing a task that wasn't his to begin with!" Voldemort screamed into the face of a becoming ever nervous Lucius.

"Besides, Lucius, I just don't like you. CURCIO!" Lucius let out a scream and hit the floor withering in pain. After what seemed like an hour of Lucius' screams and moans of pain, Narcissa decided to speak for the first time since entering the room.

"Please my lord, stop. I'll do whatever you want." Narcissa said barely above a whisper but still loud enough for the Dark Lord to hear.

Voldemort lifted the curse and turned to face Narcissa.

"Good."

Voldemort sighed and stood even straighter. "I expect your utmost cooperation from you Narcissa," Voldemort then looked to a weak Lucius, "and you Lucius. Do you both understand?" The tone in Voldemort's voice left no room questions. He wanted Narcissa and he would have her. Whether Lucius liked it or not was of no concern. He turned his full attention to Narcissa, " I will see you tonight at eight."

"Yes, my Lord," was all Narcissa could whisper.

Lucius could only watch in horror from his postion flat on the floor. He was a failure. He couldn't protect his son from this harsh reality, nor could he protect his wife. That thing wanted to destroy him, and personally, he was succeeding.

"You both can leave" Voldemort spoke one more before either one of them had risen from the floor, "and Narcissa, don't be late the consequences will be severe for you." Both of them rose, gave weak bows, and quickly left the room.

Once back in her and Lucius' bedroom Narcissa collapsed on the bed and started to cry. Lucius made the motion to go and comfort his wife, but decided against this. He made the decision to gather his cloak and leave. He had done enough damage to his family.

The clicking of the door, made her pause and raise her head. He left. He left her there. Alone. To face him all alone. Narcissa just closed her eyes and laid there thinking about the time she and Lucius first got married. She wasn't that thrilled, nor was the marriage the best, but over time she adjusted. Just then she quickly remembered the time the Dark Lord had set. Turning on her side and quickly looking at the clock, she had only 45 minutes to get ready, she had so much to do. After getting up and striping completely naked, Narcissa jumped into the shower, and reached for her favorite shampoo. When she finished showering, she took her wand whispered a spell, and her hair was instantly dried. She glanced at the clock and realized she only had 15 minutes to spare. Narcissa went into her walk-in closet and picked a pair of black lace panties and its matching bra. She might be disgusted at what she was being asked to do tonight, but she was not going to do it looking shabby. Looking anything short of your best was beneath a woman of her station. Narcissa got dressed and at exactly 7:59p.m. she was at the Dark Lord's door.

Before she could raise her hand to knock on the door, it opened and there stood Voldemort with his hand out. "Ah, your on time, I like that. Please come in."

Narcissa did as she was told and stood a few feet from the door waiting for what was next.

"Please sit." Voldemort led her over to a small table that was beautifully decorated and pulled out a chair for her.

"Thank you." Narcissa was shocked at his kindness.

"I had dinner prepared for us."

"Everything looks lovely." she said after giving the room a once over. Under other circumstances this would be perfect.

Tonight he actually seemed human. The food nor the conversation was bad, but after their meal and dessert he looked over the rim of his glass with an animal like hunger. He had a yearning for her that her own husband had not shown her since shortly before Draco was born. In a way it was nice to be wanted again, even if it was the Dark Lord doing the wanting.

Voldemort slowly got up and walked over to Narcissa, grabbing her hand he pulled her up into his arms. He gently stroked her face as he looked into her eyes. Narcissa could not bear this and she began to cry. His gentleness was too much.

Voldemort sensing this hushed her and softly stroked her hair. This only made the tears come even harder. He cupped her face in his hands and forced her to look at him once more, and Voldemort slowly bent his down and began to kiss away the tears that covered her face. Once upright, he bent and to Narcissa's surprise, he picked her up and carried her bridal style over to the bed and placed her in the center. He once again rubbed the side of Narcissa's face before crawling onto the bed.

Narcissa looked at him before she closed her eyes and allowed the tension to leave her body. He took this as silent consent and began to remove her clothes. He was in awe of how the black lace looked against her porcelain skin and hugged her cunt. After giving her a once over he removed what was left and moved backwards and slid off the bed. Feeling the weight of the bed shift, she opened her eyes and saw him just standing there staring at her.

"Your turn, Narcissa." with that she rolled over onto her knees and made her way over to him. Sensing her nervousness Voldemort took her hands and placed them on his shoulders. Once the Dark Lord stood before her completely naked, she couldn't help, but let her eyes roam. She was shocked to see such a muscle toned body, and how well endowed his was only added to her astonishment.

There was a silence that seemed to last for an eternity. Then he slowly and gently pulled Narcissa into a passionate kiss that sent shivers up her spine. After guiding her back onto the bed, Voldemort spread her legs, Narcissa braced herself for what she that was going to be a rough and uncomfortable night, but unbeknownst to her, this was not his plan. He entered her as if she was a virgin, and Narcissa held back the urge to moan aloud. He filled her completely. On the other hand he held back a moan of pleasure, she was tight and warm, this sent his skin ablaze with passion.

The two locked eyes and Voldemort moved in and out slowly each time going deeper, Narcissa's instinct seemed to take over and she wrapped her legs around his back driving him deeper into her. Voldemort increased his paced and began to drive into her even harder. Both gave up the effort to hold back moans and the cries of passion, Narcissa believed, could be heard by anybody walking down the hall. Voldemort caressed her breast and she reached down and began to message his scrotum. In return with his free hand Voldemort placed his hand under Narcissa arse and pushed in a finger, she clenched at this invasion, and Voldemort decided that would be something to conquer at a later date. Narcissa came and so did Voldemort, he collapsed next to her and not a word was spoken. A moment passed and she decided maybe he just wanted her to leave, so she sat up in an attempt to get off the bed and gather her things, but instead felt a hand grasp her arm.

A heavy lidded Voldemort was looking up at her, "stay." His voice was laced with an emotion that she didn't know existed in a man and this thing on top of it, but this melted a piece of her heart. She saw someone who was hurt, someone who wanted kindness but did not know where to seek it, Voldemort sat up and began to stroke her face.

"I said, stay?"

"Yes." Narcissa said reaching out to touch his knee. "Yes, I will stay." this time saying it in a more assuring tone. "Can we get under the covers, I am cold."

"Yes, of course." Both of them got off of the bed and Voldemort folded back the sheets and the two crawled in. He wrapped his arm around her waist passively and not before long he was sound asleep. She lay there for a moment watching him. In sleep he did not seem so evil, but she could not feel sorry for him, he invaded her home, threaten her husband and her son, how could she lay here next to this thing? But, something was different, he was different, he was indeed human.

Morning came and Narcissa was the first to awake. Careful as not to wake him, she climbed out of bed, gathered her clothing and quickly got dressed. Before she was able to make it to the door, she heard him call her name and turned around to acknowledge him.

"I hope you weren't going to leave without breakfast. Please sit." With this Voldemort motioned toward the table and Narcissa did as she was instructed and sat at the table. She realized that his cum was on her thighs and a much needed bath was in order.

With in a few minutes, Wormtail had the table lined with food. Narcissa helped herself to a cup of tea and to a couple of biscuits. Only after Wormtail had left did Voldemort speak.

" I want to see you, tonight." Voldemort said staring intently at a stunned Narcissa. She had assumed that when the Dark Lord had called her to his bed, it was to be a one time thing.

"I thought that..." before she could finish Narcissa was cut off.

"I know, but I want to see you again tonight."

Narcissa swallowed the lump in her throat and agreed. Once breakfast was finished she was out the door, only to be met by Severus who was on his way to see the Dark Lord.

She gasped in shame that she had been seen coming out of the Dark Lord's private chamber and such an earlier hour. From the look on Narcissa face and her disheveled hair, it was no question as what had transpired between her and the Dark Lord.

"I am not judging you Narcissa."

She did not know what to say. Sensing her urgency to get out of the hall, he gave her a slight nod and moved to the side to let her pass.


	3. Broken Hearted

Before properly closing the door to their suite, Narcissa saw a hand and a split second later felt the left side of her face stinging as she was knocked to the floor. She held the side of her face in horror. It was Lucius and he was drunk, only one other time in their marriage had she been struck by Lucius, which he quickly apologized and swore to never to it again. This rage he emitted was unlike anything she had seen in him and she quickly thought of places she could put a barren between herself and Lucius if the violence progressed, but he just stood there looking down at her.

"How was he? Hmm." Lucius said roughly taking Narcissa by the arm and jerking her up from the floor. "Answer me!" The smell of his whiskey laced breathe was nauseating. Her silence only caused Lucius to strike her once more, this time bloodying her nose.

"Lucius..please!" this was all Narcissa could manage to get out before she was roughly thrown up against the wall and then onto the floor where several hard kicks where delivered to her sides. Then she was snatched from the floor, this time by her hair, and bent over the plush arm chair by the window.

Narcissa heard her dress ripped and felt the lace of her panties burn her skin as they were ripped off fully exposing her to his wrath. Next the pain was indescribable, it felt like she was being torn apart as Lucius harshly entered her, her scream was met with a fist to the back of the head, and everything went black.

When she woke she was lying next to the armchair naked and covered in blood and bruises. Severus later found a drunk Lucius in the main setting room on the first floor, passed out. His concern grew once he was up close enough to realize that the blood on his clothes and hands were not his. Severus knew Lucius well enough to know that drunk he had a very violent temper and would lash out at the nearest person, then it donned on him, that it was near dinner and Narcissa was nowhere to be found. It didn't take him long to figure out where the blood came from. Severus was up the stairs and on his way to their suite.

Narcissa was too much in pain to even move, she didn't know if she could move. She had trouble breathing, she knew that much and decided just to lay there. Once outside the door, Severus decided against knocking and quietly entered the suite, if she was simply asleep he did not want to disturb her. In the room it was pitch black, so he took out his wand and produced a faint light. Severus was stunned to see Narcissa naked and curled into a ball. He quickly grabbed the robe that was thrown across the bed and covered her with it.

"Are you alright, Narcissa?"

She didn't answer, not even when he helped onto the side of the bed, she was too embarrassed to speak, instead tears came.

"You, don't have to answer that, Lucius can be a bully" Severus told her as he pulled back the edge of the covers and tucked a stiff Narcissa in.

She thought he would just leave, but instead he pulled up a chair next to her bed and reached out and patted her on the shoulder. Severus took back out his wand and tapped

the covers near her side, Narcissa felt a sharp pain, and in an instant her broken ribs where mended.

"You can leave, I'm fine." she told Severus in a barely auditable voice as she tried to sit up.

"No, for now I am staying," said as he prevented her attempt to move. "Lay back down."

"I need a bath."

"You need rest, you can bathe later, now sleep."

Narcissa saw that there was no point in debating with the man, so she settled back underneath the covers and succumb to much needed sleep.

Narcissa didn't know how long she was out, but it took her a few seconds to notice that Severus was not there, it was Voldemort. There he was reading a book by candlelight.

"Ah, I am glad to see that you are awake." Voldemort said as he placed the book on the bedside table. He quickly held up his hand and prevented her from speaking. "Severus told me what happened. Was it Lucius?"

After taking a deep breathe, she finally gave a reply. "Yes"

"I figured it was him, don't worry right now as we speak he is being dealt with." Voldemort told Narcissa as he leaned over and placed a reassuring hand on her knee, before standing and placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. Next he disappeared into the bathroom and water could be heard running. Moments later she was gathered in his arms and being carried to the bathroom. The hot water seemed to be the answer for all her hurts except the one in her heart, that would take time maybe it would never be healed.


	4. Belonging to no one

**Hello everyone and thank all of you for reading and following my story. I have written the majority of the story, but I have run into a dilemma. I have part III of the story half written and I am unsure which direction I want to take the story. It might be a while before I post again. I will not keep you all waiting too long because if you are like me and you find a good story you want to finish it and you want to know what happens. Once again thank you! Much LOVE!**

**Part II**

Narcissa did not know what was to become of Lucius nor herself. Ever since that night her quarters where moved to Tom's room. That what she was told to call him when the two where alone. When Tom wasn't out searching for the Potter boy he was with her nestled in her arms and she in his. During the time he was away, she was in the "care," that's what Tom called it, of Severus Snape. He wasn't actually that bad, he has a weird sense of humor, but he had many layers and Narcissa made it her mission to peel back each one.

Narcissa slowly made her way out to the garden. She enjoyed watching the stars and tonight would be no different, until she heard faint crying.

It was Bella. Not once had she seen her sister cry. "Bella," was all Narcissa whispered as she awkwardly approached her sister and sat down on the bench. "What's wrong?"

Bellatrix instantly jumped up hair wild and rage burning in her eyes.

"You know good and damn well what's wrong!" Bellatrix screamed between tears. "You took him from me. It's your fault, Narcissa!"

Narcissa face was the epitome of shock that quickly changed into anger. "Took him? Obviously, Bella, he wasn't yours to begin with."

With that Bella shot a spell at Narcissa that was quickly blocked and rebutted with a spell of her own. Bella dodged this and stood staring, she was clearly a woman about to go over the edge.

"How dare you?" Bellatrix screamed. This time she threw down her wand and decided to take a more muggle approach. Bella charged and knocked a confused Narcissa to the ground. Slaps and screams of insults added sound to an usually silent night. Narcissa grabbed a hand full of black curls and jerked an out of control Bellatrix to the ground, now on top, Narcissa began to scratch at her face.

Quietly reading a book Severus heard what he thought was an intruder entering through the gardens and decided to intervene. As he approached the garden it became clear where the commotion was coming from. He had never seen Narcissa address conflict nor ever had he seen her duel much less physically fight, Severus smirked and proceeded to intervene. Severus had a hard enough time breaking the two up and an even harder time keeping them apart. Mostly because of Bellatrix, she maybe small, but with her insanity fueled hate she had the strength of ten men.

"Go inside Bella!" Severus screamed as her held and shook her by the arms.

"Go to hell Severus." Bella said as she tore free of Severus' grip and looked around for her wand. Once found it was tucked in its holster and Bella decided to retreat to her room, but not without the final word.

"I wonder who you will be fucking next week?" With the last word Bella disappeared into the house.

Once alone Severus handed Narcissa her wand and offered her a faint smile for comfort. "Forget about her, she's upset because she's washed up, not even her own husband wants her."

"She's my sister, Severus."

"I am sorry, she and I don't get along too well."

"I know, I didn't want this to happen. I..." Severus led an on the verge of tears Narcissa to a bench.

"What's wrong?" he asked already uncomfortable with a crying woman in his presence.

"I am ashamed of myself. I am a whore and that's not even the worst of it. I haven't told Tom this yet, but...I'm pregnant." Narcissa blurted out.

"A baby will change things a little, but you're not a whore, Narcissa. You really didn't have a choice. So, don't be ashamed." Severus said in the most assuring tone he could conjure up.

"I mean, what's going to happen to me? To Draco? He probably hates me."

"I know Draco well enough to know he doesn't hate you. He hates the situation, but not you."

The two just sat and stared at each other. Severus body tensed when Narcissa slid closer.

"Abandon control...just once." Narcissa whispered into his ear as she gently rubbed Severus' face.

"You belong to the Dark Lord, I couldn't."

Narcissa harshly grabbed his face forcing Severus to look at her in the eyes.

"I don't belong to anybody, Severus, not to Lucius, nor Tom. Kiss me." Severus did as he was told and pulled her into a long kiss. She took his hands into hers and led him deeper into the garden, where the two had much needed privacy. Once nestled deep in the garden behind a wall of manicured rose bushes, Severus transfigured a small statue of a turtle into a blanket and spread it over the damp grass.

It didn't take long before both were on the blanket and tearing at each other's clothes. Severus took in her pale naked body as she positioned herself right above his manhood. He let out a soft moan as her cunt made contact with the head of his penis. Narcissa rode him hard and he kneaded her nipples, occasionally sitting up to take them in his mouth. Not a moment later Narcissa was flat on her back with Severus pounding into her with hard, powerful thrusts. The two came, and lay holding each other while glancing up at the stars.


	5. Spoiled

**Sorry to keep you waiting I know this chapter is short, but exams and now it is coming very close to finals. So, I will post when I can, and now I think I know where I want to take this story. Please enjoy and review. I love to read your reviews. I will post pretty soon because like I said previouly I have a new vision. MUCH LOVE!**

Severus felt his mark burning, the glow of the moment was lost.

"I have to go. He is here." Both Severus and Narcissa quickly got dressed and headed toward the manor. Severus grab Narcissa by the wrists.

"I feel as if I have made a mistake."

"Well, I don't Severus." Narcissa said as she raised onto her tiptoes to press one last lingering kiss to Severus' slightly parted lips.

"Go back inside the house. If he finds out what has happened, he'll kill both of us Narcissa. I can't let that happen again."

The burning on Severus' left forearm intensified. "I have to go now." Severus gave Narcissia a small smile and apparated. Narcissa checked her hair, folded the blanket and made her way back inside.

Neither Severus nor Narcissa were aware of the pair of eyes that witnessed their little rendezvous in the garden.

Severus apparated directly into the Dark Lord's private study and immediately kneeled. No sooner had he kneeled he heard "Curcio," from a dark corner. Severus hit the floor and could not suppress what could only be described as a scream. The curse was held for 10 seconds and then lifted.

Voldemort stepped from the darken corner and stood above a motionless Severus. "That is for keeping me waiting. RISE!" Severus, as quickly as he could, obey and rose from the floor in shaky manner.

"I want you to go back to the order. The information that Dolohov brought me was useless at best, I need a more competent man on the job."

"Yes my lord. I will leave at…"

"How was Narcissa today?" Voldemort asked taking a seat behind the desk and gesturing to Severus to take a seat as well.

"I asked because I heard that early this evening there was a little disturbance involving something that belongs to me from Wormtail."

"Well, my lord, she read most of the day and early this evening she went to the gardens, as she does every evening. This trip to the garden was rather unpleasant."

"In what way Severus?" Voldemort asked leaning back in his chair.

"There was an argument of sorts between her and Bellatrix. But I broke up the altercation before anyone was hurt."

"Over, what….Severus?" From the tone in Voldemort's voice, Severus could tell the Dark Lord was loosing his patience.

"I am not sure my lord, they were already fighting when I arrived."

"And where were you Severus, that you had to…arrive? Narcissa could have been hurt Severus. You and I know that Bella is a very powerful witch. Things could have ended very badly here today for you Severus if Narcissa had been injured." Voldemort said with malice evident in his voice as he leaned forward slightly in his chair.

"My lord…"

"I gave you a very simple task, Severus. Tsk, tsk. I do believe I have spoiled you. Curcio!"

Once again Severus was back on the floor writhing in pain. After what seemed like an eternity, the curse was lifted.

"See, that no more of this altercations happen again Severus. Now, get out!"

Severus slowly rose and bowed low before apparating away.

"Wormtail!" Voldemort shouted jumping up from his chair.

Wormtail seemed to appear from out of thin air and he bowed low, his balding head being the only greeting that Voldemort received.

"Bring Bellatrix to me."

"Yes, my lord at once." Upon receiving his orders, Wormtail apparated not once daring to look upon his master for fear of being the appetizer to Voldemort's fury.


	6. Mine

Bellatrix did not know why Wormtail had been sent to come and get her. Usually the Dark Lord summoned her with the mark. That is when he did summon her. There was no more being summoned to her lord in the middle of the night to satisfy his more carnal needs. Bellatrix always relished in being near him, especially those nights when she could be in his arms only if it was for an hour or two. She was never allowed to stay.

Once he had ensured his own release, he would roll over and tell her to leave. Bellatrix was hoping maybe tonight he would call on her once again.

Bellatrix knocked once on the door.

"Come in." Bellatrix did as was instructed and could barely contain her glee. Maybe her master had grown tired of her whiny younger sister and needed her once again like before.

Bellatrix came into the center of the room and kneeled. Since she was unsure of the reason behind her being summoned she decided to follow protocol and kneel instead of standing.

Voldemort was facing the window, so he could not see Bellatrix's excitement, but he could feel it radiating off of her in waves. It was quite humorous. Unfortunately, Bellatrix was unaware of Voldemort's fury.

"Do you know why you are here tonight Bella?" Voldemort stated still facing the window and fingering his wand in his left hand.

"No my lord." Bellatrix said still kneeling.

"Stand Bella. I heard about your little scene from earlier. Do you mind telling me what it was about?"

Every inch of excitement was drained from Bellatrix to be replaced with fear.

Bellatrix run over to Voldemort and dropped to her knees. "Please my lord, I can explain!"

"Explain what Bella?" Voldemort reached out and stroked her cheek.

"My lord, it wasn't my fault."

"Then who is to blame, Narcissa?"

"My lord, I…" Bellatrix was cut off when the back of Voldemort's hand made contact with the left side of her face. She was knocked backwards onto the floor.

"Crucio!"

Bellatrix rolled and screamed in pain. Bellatrix was no stranger to the cruciartus, especially from her master. But nothing could prepare her for the pain she felt not only physically but emotionally.

Voldemort held Bellatrix under the curciartus for what seemed like an eternity to Bellatrix. Eventually she passed out and Rodolphus was summoned to take his unconscious wife back to their room.

Voldemort then apparated to his private chamber to find Narcissa asleep with a book laying across her chest.

Voldemort carefully sat next to her on the bed and lightly stroked her face. "Beautiful."

Suddenly Narcissa's batted her eyelids to see Voldemort above her with a slight grin on his lips. Narcissa raised herself up on her elbows and Voldemort place a lingering kiss on her lips.

"I've missed you so much." Narcissa said as she broke the kiss.

Voldemort leaned in even closer and whispered against her lips, "show me."

Narcissa raised a well manicured eye brow and pushed Voldemort back slightly so she could get onto her knees in the bed. As she got up she pulled Voldemort onto the bed and straddled him. She took his wand and vanished away his clothes. Narcissa then tossed the wand to the floor and began to kiss a path down his body starting from his forehead. Once she got to the area above his hard length, Narcissa gave Voldemort a wink and took his full length into her mouth.

Voldemort groaned and his rolled in the back of his head. _This woman is driving me crazy_. Voldemort thought to himself. Narcissa continued to suck, squeeze and nibble his balls and manhood. This drove him over the edge, he knew that he had to stop her or he would cum. Voldemort grabbed Narcissa firmly by her hair and pulled her on top of him. Narcissa slid down his hard length and began to ride Voldemort slowly, taking in his full length.

Voldemort began to squeeze and pluck her swollen and pert nipples.

"Oh…Nari you are driving me over the edge." Voldemort said taking her hips into a bruising grip.

"Oh sweet Merlin, Tom!" Narcissa shouted as Voldemort began to thrust upward into Narcissa warm sheath.

Both Narcissa and Voldemort climaxed at the same time, and Narcissa collapsed onto Voldemort's broad chest. Voldemort kissed the top of her head and turned on his side taking Narcissa with him. The two lay there staring at each other.

"I talked to Bellatrix today." Voldemort said twirling a strand of hair around his finger.

Narcissa raised up on her elbow. "Tom…you didn't hurt her? It was just a disagreement between sisters. Nothing more, Tom."

Voldemort raised up to look into Narcissa's eyes. "Regardless, those disagreements won't happen again. I made sure of that." Narcissa looked away and sighed. "She is my sister Tom. I love her."

Voldemort grabbed Narcissa by the chin and forced her to look at him. "Your lucky that I didn't kill your beloved sister!" He shouted tightening the grip on her chin. Narcissa tensed and Voldemort loosened his grip on her chin. Voldemort sighed.

"I will kill anyone who touches you. You are mine, Narcissa." Voldemort pressed a soft kiss onto Narcissa's lips and whispered "MINE," against them.

Voldemort arose from the bed and held out a hand to Narcissa. She took his outstretched hand as he helped her from the bed, turned back the covers and tucked her underneath the covers. Voldemort began to dress and noticed the questioning look Narcissa was giving him.

"Yaxley has just arrived. Don't worry I will be back Nari. For now sleep." Voldemort pressed a kiss to her forehead, stood and disapparated.

Narcissa stared at the spot that he was standing in before she succumbed to sleep.

**Hello everyone, I hope you all are enjoying the story. Please review I love to read your reviews and thank you for following. I might post again this weekend if I have the overwhemling urge to do so.**


	7. Stop

Narcissa woke early the next morning to find a note laying on the pillow with a single rose.

_Nari,_

_Last night was spectacular as always. I will be gone for a few days and Severus will be around to keep you company while I am away. _

Tom

Narcissa quickly bathe, dressed, and headed downstairs to find Severus.

Severus had met with the Order the previous night to discuss what the Dark Lord and had planned to get Harry Potter out into the open. Now Severus was back at Malfoy Manor reading a book by the window in one of the many studies the house contained.

Narcissa found Severus five minutes later sitting in a chair by the fireplace.

Narcissa slowly approached, "Severus."

"Good morning, Mrs. Malfoy." Severus stated in the most bored tone he could conjure as he closed his book and laid it on the table next to the chair.

Narcissa moved to stand next to his chair, "Severus, please."

He stood and turned to face her. "Please what?"

"Can we talk somewhere private?"

He sighed and held out his arm in a gesture that said lead the way. Narcissa led him through the kitchen and out to a beautiful garden hidden by tall neatly manicured bushes that contained rows of Lilacs. Narcissa sat on a bench and motioned for Severus to join her.

Severus sat and looked to Narcissa to begin.

"Severus about last night."

"Don't worry Narcissa it never happened, nor will it happen again. Narcissa you don't know what he would do to me, or to you for that matter is he finds out about this. It has to stop."

"What if I don't want it to stop." Narcissa said leaning in as she caressed his face. "I don't want to stop Severus."

Narcissa then pressed a gentle kiss to his slightly parted lips.

Severus pulled out of the kiss and sighed, "Narcissa, I could not live with myself if something were to happen to you. I can't go through this again. I cannot lose you too."

Severus stood and pulled Narcissa up from the bench and held her hand.

"Severus!"

At the sound of his named being called Severus turned to see the Dark Lord standing there. Luckily for both of them Severus' back had been to the Voldemort and he did not see Severus holding Narcissa's hand.

"My lord," Severus said as he bowed low.

"Narcissa, why are you here and not in the house?" Voldemort asked as he walked up to Narcissa and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"I was showing Severus the garden, it is my favorite."

"Severus, you can leave now."

"Yes my lord." Severus bowed low once again and turned to go back inside the house.

**I know that the chapter was a little short, but I had to give you something before I started on my work for today. I will probably post again. I cannot stay away from these two or three. PLEASE REVIEW. I LOVE TO READ YOUR REVIEWS. With love, PureBlood Vampira :)**


	8. Gift Box and Pregnant

**Hello, everyone thank you for following. I have a poll on my profile page that I would like for everyone to vote and help me decide which pairing I should write about next. Sorry I have not posted anything, right now it is finals week so...Yeah. PLEASE REVIEW I love to read your reviews it keeps me motivated.**

Once Severus disappeared into the house, Voldemort grabbed Narcissa around the waist and pulled her into a deep kiss.

"I have something for you Nari." Voldemort held out his hand and produced a small velvet gift box tied with a green ribbon.

Narcissa took the box and sat on the bench, "What is it?"

"You have to open it Nari."

Narcissa pulled the ribbon and slowly open the box. Inside the box was a platinum necklace that ended in a medium sized heart shaped emerald.

"It is beautiful." Narcissa said holding the necklace in the palm of her hand.

"Yes, so are you. Here let me help you put it on." Narcissa placed the necklace into his outstretched hand as she stood and turned her back toward him.

"Thank you. It is so beautiful."

Once Voldemort had fastened the necklace Narcissa turned around and pulled him into a deep kiss. Narcissa broke the kiss and whispered against his mouth, "Tom, I have something to tell you."

"Can it what until later?" Voldemort said kissing a path down the left side of Narcissa's neck.

"Tom?"

"Hmm."

"I am pregnant."

Voldemort pulled away from Narcissa as if he had been burned. With a look of shock, he took a few steps back and sat onto the bench. Narcissa stood looking at him with worry in eyes.

"Tom." Narcissa whispered as she slowly approached and sat down beside him. "Are you okay?"

Voldemort continued to stare at the ground with an unreadable expression on his face. After what seemed like an eternity Voldemort slowly turned to face Narcissa. "How long have you known?"

"Three weeks." Silence. A butterfly fluttered near by as Voldemort sat once again staring at the ground. Narcissa slowly reached out and touched his knee. Voldemort suddenly stood and turn to look down at Narcissa.

"Well, I will need some time to think about this. I am the Dark Lord and I really have no need for children," Narcissa open her mouth to speak but was silenced when Voldemort raised his hand, "I will need time to think things through, but for now we will keep this between us. Come it is time for dinner and we must not keep everyone waiting."

Voldemort held out his hand to a very worried and confused Narcissa. She sat and stared at his outstretched hand.

"Nari. Come." his tone left no room for hesitation nor discussion. Narcissa took his offered hand and let him lead her inside the house.

**Yeah, I know it is not much and I know that Voldemort's reaction to his impending fatherhood maybe different than what was expected but I did not want him to be over the moon. I am the man is the most dangerous and evil wizard in like two centuries or something. So, I wanted to show that human lust side, but I want him to retain that self serving personality. But please review. I might post again this week because I have something up my little sleeve that I would really love to share with the rest of you. PLEASE GO TO MY PROFILE PAGE AND VOTE ON MY POLL. :)**


	9. New Revelations

Please review and vote on my poll.

Voldemort led Narcissa through the kitchen and to the base of the main staircase. He grabbed Narcissa by the shoulders and turned her to face him.

"Like I said before Nari we will talk about this later."

He kissed her forehead and disapparated. Narcissa was left standing at the foot of the stairs. Narcissa ascended the stairs slowly playing the scene in the garden through her mind over and over.

_What did he mean we will talk about it later? Will he make me get rid of it? Is he going to kill me? Sweet Merlin, I have to go to Severus._

Narcissa changed direction and went into a guest bathroom. She entered and locked the door. "Mellie." With a small pop a little female house elf appeared wearing a pale yellow sundress and no shoes. The elf bowed low, "yes Mistress?"

"Mellie, where is Severus?"

"Mr. Severus is ins the study Mistress."

"Which one Mellie?"

"The East Study mistress."

'That will be all Mellie." The house elf bowed low and disapparated with a small pop.

The East Study

Severus was sitting in a chair by the fireplace thinking about Narcissa. Narcissa, his best friend's wife. The mother of his Godson. The Dark Lord's mistress. Severus knows he is treading on dangerous ground. He does not fear the Dark Lord's wrath if he ever found out about him and Narcissa. Being a double agent has taught him to always be prepared for death for it may come at any moment. What he feared was what would happen to Narcissa.

Severus was brought out of his thoughts by a soft knock at the door. Narcissa entered and was on the verge of tears and only manage to sob out "Severus."

Severus stood and quickly went to catch Narcissa as she sank to the floor.

"Severus, he is going to kill me. I know it." Severus helped Narcissa off of the floor and led her over to the other unoccupied chair next to the fireplace and kneeled down in front of Narciss.

"Narcissa, tell me what has made up believe the Dark Lord will kill you?"

"Well, I told him about the baby and..." Narcissa trailed off.

"Well, what did he say about the baby?"

"Nothing. He said that we would discuss it later, but he was silent for a while after I told him. What do you think it means?" she asked looking down into Severus' face.

"It means nothing. Do not worry, I am sure the Dark Lord will not hurt you. He just needs time I believe."

"Ok...Severus can I ask you something?"

"Yes, Narcissa."

"What happened to Lucius? He didn't kill him did he?"

Severus stood and walked over to face the fireplace.

"Narcissa, I am not at liberty to say." Narcissa stood and walked over to Severus.

"Why not? What did Tom do!" Narcissa shouted causing Severus to turn around and causing her to jump slightly.

"Narcissa, there are some things that are done here that are better left unspoken of." Severus said closing in the distance between him and Narcissa. Narcissa placed her hands on his chest and looked up into his eyes. "What did Tom do to him Severus? I deserve to know."

Severus sighed and leaned his forehead against Narcissa's. "I am under orders from the Dark Lord not to speak on the matter, and furthermore not to say anything about Lucius to you." Severus pulled back and looked into her eyes and once again sighed. Severus knew he would hate himself for this but her eyes, those eyes. He could never keep anything away from her, "I am sorry, but Lucius is dead."

Tears began to roll down Narcissa's slim, pale face. She turns and walks to the window over looking the east garden. "So, I am all alone with no one to protect me."

In two strides, Severus grabbed Narcissa by her arm and spun her around to face him with his face inches from hers. "No, you are not alone. I will protect you at all costs." Severus state with such fury and passion in his voice. "I will not lose you, Narcissa. I love you. I have always loved you. Always."

Narcissa grabbed the sides of Severus' face and pulled him into a deep kiss which he returned with just as much passion.

Hidden in the a dark corner in the room lay Nagini, the witness to the two's rendezvous in the garden. Contrary to popular belief, Voldemort did not take Nagini everywhere. Often she was left to wonder around the manors of his hosts to gather information on the loyalties of his more questionable followers. Just like Severus, Nagini was to "watch" Narcissa when he was away from the manor.

Nagini had yet to reveal the garden incident to her master. Only Nagini knew of his love, as much as Voldemort denied it to himself, he felt for the woman, and it was the love that Nagini bore her master that she had yet to reveal her master's lover's indiscretion.

Nagini continued to watch as Narcissa and Severus began to kiss passionately and rip off each other's clothes. Only when Narcissa and Severus were in the throes of making love did Nagini silently glide away to her master's chambers to wait until he arrived.


	10. Love Me More?

**Hey, I know, I know. It has been a while, and I am sorry but in the next few days I am going to try and finish this story. I have to get the madness out of my head onto the screen for everyone to read. Thank you so much and please review it motivates me. :)**

Voldemort paced in front of his father's grave deep in thought._ A baby? What use did he, the Dark Lord, have with a baby? He was going to live forever. Once he got rid of the Potter brat there would be no threat to his immortality._ Voldemort thought to himself with fury and confusion in his heart. _How can it be? _

Voldemort continued on in this fashion for what seemed like hours only departing from the graveyard after he believed that he had made a decision about his impending fatherhood. An heir might have a purpose after all, even for a presumed immortal.

He reached his chamber late that evening to find Narcissa sitting by the window reading Milton's "Paradise Lost," she was unaware that he had arrived. Voldemort stood in the shadows watching her. _She is beautiful_. He thought.

Voldemort decide to break the silence, "still up, I see."

Narcissa closed her book and stared out the widow. Voldemort sensing her distress, came and kneeled down by the side of her chair.

He reached out and gently stroked the side of her face. "What's wrong Nari?"

Narcissa pulled away from his caress and walked over to face the bed still holding onto her book, "You know what's wrong Tom you shouldn't have to ask."

He sighed and stood up. "Well, I have made a decision." Narcissa spun around at his statement, "What decision?"

"You can keep it. I think it will serve a great purpose to me in the future. You know, everyone likes a family man, and after I have vanquished Potter and the other undesirables I will need a new image. You and the baby, especially, will provide me with one."

Narcissa stood shocked, "you mean to tell me that there was a possibility that you wanted me to get rid of the baby?"

Voldemort looked at the ground and back up at Narcissa, "yes."

"How dare you!?" and with all of the strength she had Narcissa threw her leather bound edition of "Paradise Lost" at Voldemort causing him to block the book with a slash of his wand.

Immeadately anger flared up in Voldemort's eyes, dropping his wand on the floor, he lunged at Narcissa and roughly grabbed her by her arms, "DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN!" Voldemort screamed only an inch or so from her face.

With an equal amount of rage she screamed, "GO TO HELL!"

The two stood staring at each other in total silence.

"Why me, Tom?" she whispered causing him to release the death grip he had on her arms.

"You could have had any woman here in your bed. You had Bella. Why not Bella? She loves and worships you!"

Voldemort who had turned his back to her whipped around and once again grabbed her by her arms shaking her slightly.

"Because," he let his hands slide down her arms at the same time sliding down onto his knees and placed them on either side of her waist, "because I love and worship you. I didn't want Bella, I wanted you." Voldemort said nuzzling her belly. "I have only come to realize lately, that I love you and I need, Nari."

She fell to her knees and grabbed his face with both hands, "I love you too, Tom."

Voldemort pulled Narcissa into a deep kiss their tongues fighting for dominance. He began to pull at her nightgown, the urge to be inside her growing stronger with every second. He gently laid Narcissa on her back and began to kiss his way down her clothed body even kissing the bottom of her bare feet. He kissed his way back up her body capturing her lips once more. Waving his hand he removed her clothes and apparated them Riddle Manor.

Feeling the tug of apparation, Narcissa held on. Only once she felt soft fabric underneath her naked flesh did she raise up on her elbows to take in her surroundings. "Where are we?" Voldemort who was gently sucking on one of her erect nipples, release it out of his mouth with a slight pop. "We are at my home. Riddle Manor."

He kissed her lips once more before gently pushing her back onto the bed, "Lay back and there is no need for me to tell you to enjoy, because I know you will," Voldemort said smirking and once again kissing his way down her body. This time he positioned his head between her legs and he kissed and teased her core with little puffs of air.

Satisfied that she was ready, he spread her folds and capture the little bundle of nerves in his mouth. Narcissa arched her hips off the bed slightly gripping the sheets above her head. Sensing how close she was he entered his middle finger in her wet opening, thrusting slowly in and out.

"Oh, Tom, don't tease!"

Voldemort chuckled and kissed his way up to Narcissa's mouth the two feasting on her essence. Positioning himself at her entrance, he pushed himself in slowly moaning aloud. He began to thrust at a slow and steady pace burying himself in to the hilt.

"Oh my God," Narcissa whispered as he began to quicken his pace. Narcissa close her eyes in pure bliss.

"Look at me Narcissa," Voldemort said as he began to pound into her the sound of flesh slamming against flesh filling the room. "Oh my God, Narcissa look at me!"

"Do you love me, Nari?" Voldemort asked as he began to drive even deeper into her core.

"Yes!" Narcissa managed to say in a strained voice.

"I need you to say it! I need to hear you say it!"

"Yes, Tom I love you!" Narcissa shouted as she came. Voldemort soon followed collapsing on top of her.

Voldemort kissed her neck before saying, "Do you love me more than Severus?"


	11. Confessions of Love

Narcissa tensed and she pushed Voldemort up to look into his face.

"What is that suppose to mean Tom? Severus is my friend. He is my friend." Narcissa whispered, hoping with all her heart that he believed her.

"Well, answer the question, do you love me more than him?" Voldemort whispered into the darkness staring intently at Narcissa. Looking at him Narcissa could detect a strange emotion there that she had never seem before. Was it fear of rejection or something else entirely. She was unsure for the moment only last about a minute or so before Voldemort rolled off the bed and made his way over to a chair to gather his robe. "Answer the question, Nari."

"Tom..." Narcissa sighed out his name as if expelling the breath of life. She slowly rose from the bed wrapped in the bed sheet and made her way over to him still standing by the armchair.

Gripping both sides of his face, she pulled him into the deepest and most passionate kisses she had ever had given in her life and he returned in fervor. The kiss was broken because of their need to breathe. Both pulled away from the kiss slightly out of breath. Narcissa and Voldemort stood there with their foreheads joined, it was a while before either of them spoke.

"Tom...I love you. Do you think that you could love me?" Narcissa said barely above a whisper with tears peaking from underneath her closed eyelids.

"Yes, I...love you. I love you." Voldemort said with a bit more power behind his voice. "Look at me," he then grabbed her underneath her chin and forced her head back.

"Open your eyes angel, and don't cry." He said as he lightly wiped away tears from her eyes. He then grabbed her hand and led her over to sit in front of the fire. The two sat on the floor on the white bearskin rug with Narcissa still wrapped in the bedsheet. Voldemort stared into the flames before he began to speak.

"Nari..." he sighed, "this is very difficult for me. I have never felt these feelings, I don't understand these feelings. I have never, I mean never cared for anyone. All I know is that I find it hard to focus, to breathe when you are away from me." Voldemort quickly turned causing Narcissa to jump slightly. "I have come to realize, as much as I have tried to deny it to myself, that I love you. I am in love with you."

"Tom," Narcissa reached out and grabbed his hand, placing it in her lap, "I love you too. I am in love too. I..." trailing off, Voldemort's hand suddenly became very interesting as she stared at it.

"I feel the same, but I am afraid Tom.' He moved closer and placed an arm around her, placing a soft kiss on her tear-stained cheek.

"You have no reason to be afraid Nari. I will kill anyone who touches you." Voldemort roughly grabbed Narcissa's face between his hands and moved his own only inches away from hers.

"You are mine."

Voldemort pulled her into a deep kiss initiating another love-making session. The two made love in every position possibility until exhaustion set in and the two spooned and fell asleep with Nagini slithering around to cuddle behind her master.

**I know, I know. I but you have to understand, right now I am obsessed with fanfics, when I can find them, about these two. I love them. Please bear with me and review. I love to read your reviews.**


	12. Of No Matter

Narcissa awoke to find the place beside her cold and empty. Rather than get up from her place on the floor she continued to lie there and contemplate the events of the previous night. Had the most feared and dangerous dark lord of all times confessed his love for her? And Severus. Why would he ask a question such as that? What did Tom know? Did he know about her and Severus? _'Impossible,_' Narcissa thought to herself. Sighing, Narcissa sat up and wandlessly summoned her robe. Just as she finished tying the sash Voldemort suddenly appeared out of thin air into the room causing her to slightly jump. Voldemort quickly wrapped his arms around her pulling her close.

"I hope I didn't scare you." Voldemort said placing a light kiss on her forehead.

"No, you didn't, at least not that much." Voldemort released her and stood looking out the window.

"You need to get dressed. My forces are mobilizing. Tonight, I will take Hogwarts and get rid of the Potter bastard once and for all," stated Voldemort with venom dripping from every uttered syllable of the word Potter.

Narcissa furrowed her brow in confusion. "What do you meaning 'taking Hogwarts'?" Surely he didn't mean he was going to attack a school full of children, one of those children being her own.

Voldemort whipped around to face her, "It means exactly what I said. I am going to take Hogwarts over entirely." Voldemort said closing the distance between her and himself until he was only inches from her. "Why, isn't this what you want for me? To take over the greatest symbol of the wizarding world."

Narcissa grew slightly nervous. The change of his demeanor from five minutes ago to now was alarming. It scared her.

"Of course, Tom. But..."

Voldemort took a deep breath and sighed. "But what?"

"I mean..I mean Hogwarts is full of children at this time of the year," Narcissa hesitantly placed a hand on his chest, "they could possible get hurt. I mean especially the first years. They barely know any magic to be of any threat to full-grown and experienced wizards."

"Well, since you have such great concern for the children I will give them, oh let's say one hour to voluntarily hand over the Potter brat. If they fail to comply then they all will face my wrath. Just know this, Narcissa, I will show no man, woman, or child mercy."

"Now," Voldemort lightly grabbed her by the upper arms and placed a kiss on her forehead, "get dressed as I said before."

"I have matters that I need to attend. I will come for you in about an hour or so." With that being said Voldemort disapparated.

* * *

Voldemort arrived at his deceased father's estate, Riddle Manor, at the summons of Nagini.

"Massster." the great snake hissed as she slithered toward the armchair her master occupied in the dark corner of the library.

"What is it Nagini? I am on the brink of what is to be my greatest victory. You better have something of value, Nagini."

"Yesss, Masster. I have something of great importance." Nagini had never feared her master and new tonight she had nothing to fear for his threathening tone carried no weight with her.

"It concerns Narcisssa, Massster." Voldemort brought his gaze to meet Nagini's.

"In what why, Nagini."

"I have information about her and Sssnape."

Voldemort slid from the armchair down onto one knee. "Show me."

Nagini opened her mind and let all she had seen and heard come to the forefront. He saw Narcissa and Snape's first intimate moment in the garden, he saw them in front of the fire in the East Library at Malfoy Manor and most importantly he heard the words that she had spoken to him only hours before. He heard and watched her tell another man that she loved him. Voldemort removed himself so violently from Nagini's mind that the snake momentarily lost sight. Nagini could feel her master's fleeting emotions of hurt and sadness, but these were quickly replaced with anger.

Voldemort could not believe what he had just saw. If did not know the great snake, he would have thought that it was some elaborate hoax. Some type of mind trickery to provoke him to act rash, but he knew that what he had seen and heard were real. The images were real and they...hurt. Voldemort, as boy in the orphanage, was no stranger to hurt, but that kind of hurt felt nothing like that he was experiencing now. Never before had he felt a pain in the spot were his heart was.

Voldemort rose from his armchair and began to pace.

"How long?"

"A little over two months, Massster."

He stopped pacing and stood facing the fireplace.

"Are you okay, Massster? I know your feelings..." Nagini began but was cutoff by Voldemort.

"It's of no matter, now."

"Masster, would you like me to get rid of the woman?" Nagini said slithering around Voldemort's ankles.

"No, I will deal with her. As for Snape, I have something special in store for him."

Finally an update. Please read and review.


End file.
